


Last Night

by Keira_Emerald



Series: Random One-Shots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_Emerald/pseuds/Keira_Emerald
Summary: After a night of clubbing with Iris, Barry wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, with a VERY familiar woman. Memories from the night before resurface.





	Last Night

Barry was definitely _not_  in his room. That was the first thing he noticed when he woke up on a bed much more comfortable than his own. Blinking tiredly, he glanced down at himself and was shocked wide awake as he realized that he was very much naked. Quickly pulling the covers up to his chest, his gaze swept across the room until it finally landed on the sleeping figure that had been lying right next to him this whole time. Noticing her lack of clothes as well, it wasn't that hard to figure out what had happened between them the night before.

Barry's jaw dropped open as the woman, whose name he couldn't quite seem to remember, rolled over and faced him. She was still in a deep sleep, her long (H/C) hair fanning out behind her. Simply put, she was gorgeous. Barry couldn't help but admire her in a totally not creepy way. The shone brightly through the window, highlighting her features and making her look like an angel sent straight from heaven. Wanting to at least remember her name, Barry thought back to the events of last night.

He was at a club with his best friend Iris and a couple of her close girl friends. It was both their day off from work and they, mainly Iris, decided to party and have some fun. Being a socially awkward person, Barry just decided to sit by the bar and sulk. He knew he looked (and acted) like a nerd who had socializing issues but good luck was, fortunately, on his side. The next thing he knows, a woman in a red dress with an enchanting smile sits right next to him. (Y/N), he now remembered. He was outright hooked the moment she greeted him. He managed not to entirely embarrass himself the whole night and they successfully got to know each other. Not long after, talking led to flirting which led to kissing which then led to them leaving the club together and spending the rest of the evening at her apartment. They were so distracted with one another that they completely forgot about the people they originally accompanied.

A soft voice snapped Barry back to the present. "It's rude to stare, you know." (Y/N) murmured, mild amusement obvious within her half-lidded eyes. Barry turned scarlet red and began stuttering out an apology. (Y/N) cut him off with a quiet giggle. "I'm just teasing, Barry. I know I look look like such a mess right now." She mused, gesturing to her disheveled and tangled hair. Barry was quick to disagree. ""N-no, you look absolutely perfect! I-I meant beautiful, NO, I meant FINE! Y-you look fine..." He trailed off sheepishly, seeing the startled look on (Y/N)'s face. He watched as a blush steadily spread across her cheeks, feeling an inkling of pride at being the reason for that delightful reaction. "That's really sweet of you... Thank you Barry." She said sincerely, sending him that lovely smile of hers. He barely managed to grin back before she leaned over and placed her lips over his.

Barry kissed back slowly and laid an over (Y/N)'s waist, feeling content as she runs her hand through his hair. They continued to make-out until they were both desperate for air. (Y/N) pulls away first, leaving Barry gasping and chasing after her. If he thought the view before was irresistible, the view now was downright heavenly. (Y/N)'s lips were now red and plump, slightly parted to take in lungfuls of air. Her eyes were once again half-lidded with her pupils dilated due to what he could only assume as lust. Images of last night flashed through his mind. He gulped as he felt heat begin to pool in his stomach. (Y/N) smirked mischievously, as if she knew the kind of effect she had on him.

Moving away completely, (Y/N) wordlessly sat up and let the covers slip down her torso. Barry inhaled sharply as she stood up, leaving her body uncovered while a smirk still played on her lips. He had to admit, he probably should have looked away but in his defense, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. He unabashedly continued to stare as she walked around the room, gathering their clothes that were scattered all over the floor. She placed her clothes in a laundry hamper and his on the edge of the bed. She then headed towards the bathroom and paused at the doorway, glancing back and beckoning him to follow with one enticing look. It is safe to say that Barry had probably never moved as fast as he had in that moment. He scurried over, almost tripping over his own feet. He mentally thanked Iris profusely as he entered the shower with (Y/N), thoroughly ready to enjoy another round of fun.


End file.
